


Secret Love Nights On Naboo

by MareenOfSunshine



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anidala, Ben Solo is a Mess, Ben Solo is a Senator, F/M, Jedi Luke Skywalker, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, Obi-Wan Kenobi - Freeform, Planet Naboo (Star Wars), Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey Kenobi, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey is a Jedi, Reylo - Freeform, Star Wars - Freeform, Tragedy, reylo au, tragedy of anidala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:09:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23084533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MareenOfSunshine/pseuds/MareenOfSunshine
Summary: When Rey started to be at the Jedi council and getting trained the first thing that was always said was that you can’t get attached to anything. “Jedi live without any attachment since it could take your attention away from the main mission”, Master Skywalker told her. And he didn’t only tell her that once. No, it was the main theme in the whole conversation. Rey was having her thoughts about that rule. She felt something inside her others wouldn't understand. He did too.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

When Rey started to be at the Jedi council and getting trained the first thing that was always said was that you can’t get attached to anything. “Jedi’s live without any attachment since it could take your attention away from the main mission”, Master Skywalker told her. And he didn’t only tell her that once. No, it was the main theme in the whole conversation. Rey was having her thoughts about that rule. She excused her thought mostly, but she didn’t understand. If a Jedi can’t have any attachments why would the Jedi council give them Padawans to train? Exactly it didn’t make any sense. You were having an attachment with a Padawan. When Rey turned 14, she was given to one of Luke’s friends. She wasn’t a Jedi, but she helped to train them and helped with Missions. Ahsoka was an old woman no doubt. But she was a good Teacher. She once told her about Luke’s father. When Rey turned nineteen, she finished her apprenticeship with Ahsoka. She was now a Jedi. Rey was proud. She sat at her window that night telling her Parents everything. Wherever they might be. Every other Kid in the temple saw their parents once a month but Rey’s parents never showed up and it hurt. It hurt for damn sure. She didn’t know how much she cried at Ahsoka because she wished that they were here. She wished it every time. Every night. But it never happened. They never came. Ahsoka would hug her tightly and telling her that they were watching over her. They were somewhere. Rey would tell Ahsoka that she felt some force. That she felt a person. Then she would cry more and Ahsoka would be there for her. Ahsoka would never stop caring. And now she was somewhere. A place Rey didn’t know. She only knew that Luke and she had a fight. Ahsoka said goodbye to her that night and never returned. It helped Rey to feel even more abandoned. Her best friend Finn left when he was 16. He said that it wasn’t his thing and he didn’t understand the Jedi. Rey had no one. She was no one. Why would she argue with herself about that? It was true. Sad but true. This is Rey. The girl which is made fun of for having no one. The only friend she had was Chewie. The Wookie accompanied her at every mission she had. She was thankful to have him. 

“Did you check the hyper drive how I told you?”, Rey asked and turned to Chewie. He made rawr. “What does that mean? You’re not coming with me? Come on I can’t accompany this senator without you. You know how much I hate those dudes.”, she stood in front of the big hairy thing. He made his sounds again and her face turned to the floor. “Chewie please. Come with me” – “You got this. You are our Rey of sunshine. It’s going to be fine, keep up the sunshine”. She hugged the Wookie closely when she left. She hugged Luke too. She knew that he still hid many things from her but still, he was the last family she had. She flew to Coruscant alone. She missed her hairy co-Pilot. He was always there normally. He made jokes and if she seemed sad, he would tickle the hell out of her. Ben Solo-Organa was annoyed. His mother just held him another presentation about how he should be more careful. He was staring to the one folder in his office he’d always stare at. The folder with a name on it. The folder read ‘Rey’. Who was Rey? Perhaps some boy. But why would his mother keep a folder about him in her office? It didn’t make any sense. “Did you listen to me, Benjamin?”, his mother asked, and he looked up from the folder to her. “Yes Mother, I will look out don’t worry. I love you”, Ben replied, and she smiled a bit. “Your love to me won’t keep you save. I sent a message out to Luke. He will send you one of his Jedi. The Jedi will escort you to Naboo.”, his mother said, and Bens face dropped. “What? Mum why would you do that?! I don’t need a Jedi! I have Poe and Finn! Plus, a Jedi will just be a burden. You all are making such a big scene out of it. It’s not like they already tried something- “– “They did try something Ben! Don’t you see in what kind of danger you are?! You will go to Naboo with whoever Luke sent! I’m sick of this”, Leia said, and at this point Ben knew that it was a worthless argue. She wouldn’t stop worrying about him so why should he even try to stop her. Ben was in danger he knew that even himself, but he wouldn’t admit it. He wouldn’t be a Solo if he would. But yes, he knew that he was in danger. “Let’s go and welcome whoever Luke sent. “Of course,”, he replied and stood up. He took his mother’s arm and walked with her two the hangar the ship would land.


	2. The Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia goes riot
> 
> Ben learns something important
> 
> Rey is confused

Ben didn’t let go of his mother’s arm. Why would he? She was his mother so why wouldn’t he show his respect. Rey landed. She was anxious. It was the first time she really was alone on a mission. Without having Chewie as a backup who knew half of the galaxy. She was all herself. She grabbed her lightsaber and walked out of the ship. In front of her: an older woman and a tall, black haired, handsome man. She recognised the woman from somewhere, but she couldn’t quiet tell where from. “My highness’s”, Rey said as she bowed down. “Oh, don’t bow. Stand up”, Leia told her, and so did she. Leia scanned the young woman’s face quickly. “What’s your name?”, she asked as her eyebrows pierced together. “I’m Rey. Master Skywalker sent me”, she replied, and Leia’s face turned pale. “My name is Ben. Ben Solo-Organa. I believe you already know that. And this is my mother. Leia Organa”, Ben said since he felt how unable his mother was to say anything. Leia stared at Rey. She couldn’t believe it. Her brother was a foolish nerf herder. “I- Why did he send you?! Why didn’t he send a real Jedi?!”, Leia said, and raised her voice. “W-What?”, Rey said, and looked at the woman. “Mother.”, Ben said, but his mother didn’t seem to listen. “WHY DID LUKE SEND YOU AND NOT A REAL JEDI?”, she yelled, and tried to get rid of Bens arm. Rey turned pale and took a step back, while several People ran towards them. “Mother calm down okay? Why don’t you go to your chambers and I’ll bring you a cup of tea?”, Ben asked switching looks in between the girl and his mother.

“Ben don’t you dare go with her! It’s not safe! Don’t go with her! Listen to me okay?! DON’T GO WITH HER!”, Leia yelled at her son. Two other men stood not far from them. “Poe take her to her room. I’ll come by later.”, Ben said, one of the men nodded. Ben started to escort his mother back which was talking about what a fool her brother was. Now he would steal this folder. He needed to know what was wrong with this girl. “Ben promise me you won’t go with her. Please Ben. Please!”, Leia begged as he helped her sitting down. “Mum I can’t promise anything. When the time comes, I need to go. Luke send who he thought is right. I feel good about her.”, Ben answered, and his mother grabbed his arm. “Ben don’t. I know she is pretty and I- I was at your age too once but please don’t leave with her tomorrow morning.”, Leia looked her son in the eyes. It wasn’t the worst thing of course but their love to each other would blind them. They wouldn’t look out. They would be in love. Their dyad in the force would expose itself. “Mum, I will leave with her. How you said, I need to leave. She knows the plan. She knows everything. If we need to make this all again it will take too long to be done.”, Ben said, and got on his knees to be face to face with his mother. 

“Promise me you won’t fall in love with her”, Leia said. “What?”, Ben pulled his eyebrows together. “Promise me that you won’t fall in love with her”, Leia said again, and cupped his cheek with her hand. “Mum I’m not going to fall in love with her. We are going to work together not fall in love. Everything is going to be fine.”, Ben said, and stroke the tear away which escaped his mother’s eye. “Take the folder in my office and read it thru. I know that you’ve been staring at it. Don’t show it to her. Just read it thru”, his mother said, and grabbed him tighter. “Okay mother. I will.”, Ben said, and stood up.

Ben made his way to his mother’s office where he quickly closed the door behind him. He pulled out the folder and opened it. The first thing he saw was a picture. A Picture from her. She was smiling into the camera with a Togruta next to her. He could tell on the Togruta’s Lekkus that she was older. The next paper was completely different. Every single fact about the girl. Her eye colour was hazelnut, her hair colour brown and she was 5’7’’. It didn’t stop there. The folder had only four papers in it, but they were double sided and written. ‘Rey Kenobi-Palpatine, granddaughter of Palpatine (very dangerous do not underestimate) and Obi-Wan Kenobi (Jedi-Master / Master of Anakin Skywalker) and its love Satine Kryze. Her parents were called Nathan Kenobi and Kara Palpatine. Don’t tell her about them keep it a secret! She learned to use a minimum of her powers and we could hide her bond to the Son of Leia Organa-Solo and Han Solo, Benjamin Solo. Don’t ever let them know about their bond! Keep them separated under every cost! Benjamin Solo-Organa will not be completely trained in the force. As soon as they are together their bond is going to grow. They will probably repeat the tragedy of Anakin Skywalker and his wife Padmé Skywalker-Amidala. The risk to lose them both is too high. They are the strongest force users we know. KEEP SEPERATED AT EVERY COST!’ Ben looked at the paper and turned it. the other papers were Pictures of her as a young girl. Even more facts about her. Her allergies, her dislikes, her life documented. It was awful. Ben read thru it and he noticed how every time she felt pain, he felt it too. She had been thru so much. But still, what would exactly happen if they would be together? What was his mother afraid of? He closed the folder and took it with him to his chambers. He noticed that a photo fell out. It must’ve happened while he put it in, he bowed down and took it, he turned to see what was on the photo and his eyes grew wide. It was him. He was maybe ten? A baby in his arms. He smiled down to the baby. ‘Rey and Ben 15.5 ABY’. He refused to put the photo back in the folder instead he put it into his back pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Wattpad: sandhxter  
> Instagram: sandhxter  
> Tumblr: iamjustobservant
> 
> Leave your opinion and thoughts in the comments!


	3. She's beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben is as soft as Always. 
> 
> Rey wears a Dress from Ben.
> 
> The journey starts.

Ben walked thru the corridors. He had some clothes on his arm for Rey. She would wear it tomorrow to travel with him undercover. He knocked against the door and it opened in seconds. The young woman looked at him. Her face was still pale. Leia had shocked her. Leia scared her to be honest. She didn’t understand the woman’s outburst. “I thought I’ll bring you the clothes for tomorrow”, Ben said, and smiled a bit. He wanted to make her more comfortable. He didn’t know what really caused his mother’s outburst but there was no way to blame the girl. “Oh, thank you, Senator Solo” – “Call me Ben”, he said, he mustered her eyes and he had to admit, they were truly beautiful. She had soft freckles all over her face which he didn’t see before. And her smile was admiring. Rey smiled at him softly when she took the clothes, he just offered her. “Do you want to come in, Senator?”, Rey asked, and Ben nodded. He walked in and she closed the door behind him. He noticed the white Jedi robe she was wearing. Ben had to admit that she really looked good in it. He never saw such an attractive Jedi. “You know the plan?”, she asked, and he looked up to her. “I do. I really do. Now are you sure you want to do that?”, he answered, and asked back. “I am. Its my mission and I will protect you at all cost, Senator Solo”, she said. Ben looked at her eyes and it really was true. Her eyes were hazelnut. “Does your mother feel better now?”, Rey asked, and he caught himself again. “She does. She really does”, he said. “Well good night then Senator” – “Good Night, Miss”, with that Ben left.   
His mother hugged him tightly that morning. Rey stood in the doorway and waited for him. The yellow dress he had given her suited her perfectly. If angels would wear yellow, she’d be one. She’d be the prettiest of all of them. “Promise me you won’t fall in love with her, Ben”, his mother whispered, and he looked at her. “I will work with her not fall in love with her”, he whispered back and smiled a bit. “But promise it”, Leia whispered again. She knew that he wouldn’t, she already felt the bond build itself. The power was unignorable. “Mum stop it okay?”, Ben whispered, and kissed her forehead. Leia nodded and looked back at the woman. She was worried about her son. She just wanted him to be okay. No one could see the future, right? It didn’t need to happen. Perhaps they didn’t repeat the tragedy. It was something different. Her father and mother were different and normal human beings not a dyad. Rey and Ben were a dyad. It was a whole different thing. Was it? “I love you, darling”, Leia said hugging her son a last time. He was probably embarrassed but she didn’t care. He was her boy. “I love you too, Mum”, he said, and then he left. She looked after him, holding herself. She watched her son walking away with the maybe most dangerous Person he could possibly be with. Maybe it was a good thing. She was just afraid. Of course, Han was around most of the time, but Han wasn’t her son. Her son was Ben. 

Ben was walking close next to Rey when they entered the travel station. There were People yelling and crying. He was used to travel at his own not in public. “Everything is okay”, Rey whispered, and took his hand in hers. It made him calm down a bit and he gave her a quick smile. “I promise”, she whispered again, and he nodded. He trusted her. Why shouldn’t he? And after what he read, he trusted her even more. Ben felt save with Rey. They boarded quickly and Rey and he sat down next to some People who smelled like garbage. Maybe they were smugglers. Rey gave him a comfortable smile which he replied. They still held each other’s hand and it didn’t seem like they would ever let go of each other. Soon they began to talk. They started talking and they didn’t stop. Rey didn’t know how they did it, but they talked the whole five-hour flight. Now it was time to switch the ship. Ben once again felt uncomfortable. Rey took his hand again which made him feel more comfortable again. He tightened the grip around his bag and her hand when People yelled around again. His breath started to be fastened again. Rey grabbed the soup they just ordered and sat down in front of him on the boxes. She placed a bowl in front of him and gave him a soft smile. “It’s fine, Ben. We’re fine. They can’t arrest us. These are people who- These are different things. But we are safe. Now eat, you need the strength”, she said, and ate a bit soup. Ben gave her a nod and started to eat too. “Isn’t it awful? I mean be a Jedi. Being away from everyone you like, not being able to go wherever you like?”, Ben started. “Who said I would follow these rules? Okay no but, I never knew something different. Its normal”, Rey answered.

When they arrived in Naboo they held hands again. Ben took her hand as soon as he stood up. He wanted to feel that she was there and that they were together and safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Wattpad: sandhxter  
> Instagram: sandhxter  
> Tumblr: iamjustobservant
> 
> Leave your opinion and thoughts in the comments!


	4. Romantic Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey learns to know Maz.
> 
> The time skip was brought by Han and Chewbacca.
> 
> Fields.

He opened the door to his family house and was welcomed by an older Woman. “Aunt Maz!”, Ben said, and went down on his knees to hug her. The old woman hugged him closely. “Finally, your home”, she said and smiled. Ben released from their hug and smiled. “This is Rey. She’s the Jedi who accompanied me.”, Ben said, and pointed at the young woman in the doorframe. “Oh Honey! Come and hug the old woman!”, Maz blasted out, and walked towards the Jedi to hug her. The hug was kind of weird but still warm and soft. It was the first hug Rey had in days and she really needed it. Ben smiled at the picture of the two women hugging. He wouldn’t say it, but he felt something when he was with Rey. He felt the connection they had. And Rey did too. Rey felt something when she was with him, but she was afraid. She was afraid. Afraid that he’d leave. Everyone she ever loved left. So why wouldn’t he?

Rey and Ben were confused. There was something. Something inside them. Something around them. But it was unknown. Ben knew about their bond, but for Rey it was something new. The longer they would be together the stronger it would grow and the more they would feel attached to one another. 

Time skip

Ben ran over the field and laughed, Rey behind him. “Wait for me!”, he heard Rey yell, what made him laugh even more. “Come and get me!”, he yelled, and continued to run. He set down the blanket and the basket he was carrying. And looked at her. She still had on dresses which was just to cover who they truly were. She breathed heavily as she came to stay next to him. “And you had Jedi training?” – “I did, Mr I-will-not-let-the-poor-woman-breathe”, she replied and they both fell into laughter. Ben smoothed the cover over the grass and sat down. She did too, but very carefully to not rip her dress. “You look beautiful in your dress.”, Ben said, he blushed after he realised what he just did. “Thank you, Se-Ben”, she said, and gave him a warm smile. They enjoyed their picnic when Ben started to mess around when they ate ice-cream. “Stop doing that!”, she laughed as she tried to eat the ice-cream, he held out for her on the spoon. “Use the force, and get it”, he said, and continued his laughing. She finally ate the ice cream from the spoon and fell into more laughter. She fell onto her bag and held her belly which hurt from laughing. He laid on his back, holding his belly too and turned his back to look at her. He loved what he saw. He laughed how she got dimpled every time she laughed. He loved how she closed her eyes while she laughed. He laughed how she laughed. She slowly opened her eyes to look at him when she caught his wonderful eyes staring at her. “Ben? What are you doing?”, she asked, and her laugh turned to a smile. “Can I kiss you?” – “What?”, she flushed. Ben turned on his belly and slowly stroke over her cheek. He felt her warm breath at his face. Ben looked into her eyes and felt like home. He slowly leaned into her and laid his lips on hers. She didn’t pull back; she didn’t fight it. She kissed him.

When he pulled away a soft smile got onto her lips. 

“I love you, Rey” – “I love you too.”

Their dyad was awoken

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Wattpad: sandhxter  
> Instagram: sandhxter  
> Tumblr: iamjustobservant
> 
> Leave your opinion and thoughts in the comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Wattpad: sandhxter  
> Instagram: sandhxter  
> Tumblr: iamjustobservant
> 
> Leave your opinion and thoughts in the comments!


End file.
